Thank You For Your Service
by iloveromance
Summary: Realizing how much Martin sacrificed while in combat during the Korean War, Niles and Frasier decide to repay him with a celebration on Veterans Day. In memory of John Mahoney/in honor of all Veterans who fought for their country.
1. Chapter 1

Niles knew it was wrong, showing up at his brother's home unannounced. But he'd been doing it for years. Fortunately, Frasier, his dad and Daphne didn't seem to mind. In fact, he suspected that they'd come to expect his impromptu visits. It was a comforting thought, even if it wasn't entirely true. On this day, he stood at the front door, rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting for just the right moment to ring the doorbell. Why did he always get so nervous standing on his brothers doorstep? The answer was simple; Daphne.

Just the sight of her took his breath away and in the seconds after he rang the doorbell, there was always that feeling of anticipation, wondering if she would be the one to answer the door. And if so, what would she be wearing? The thought never failed to make his heart beat faster.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, waiting for the inevitable. But he didn't expect to see what he was seeing. The door opened and Daphne stood before him, looking as beautiful as ever in a black flowered printed dress (one he'd never seen before), holding a tissue against her eyes.

"Oh, hello Dr. Crane." She said, sniffling as she did her best to smile. "We weren't expecting you, but you know that you're always welcome. Come in."

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced, but I-." He'd only taken a few steps into the foyer when he stopped and regarded her carefully. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, but her tears indicated that she was not all right at all.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's silly." She said, gesturing for Niles to come into the living room. "I was listening to your father talk about his experiences in the Korean War."

Niles nodded. He'd heard his father's war stories so many times that he and Frasier could recite them from memory. "Oh yes, Dad's war stories have become somewhat legendary. In fact, sometimes I feel like I had been there with him."

It was meant to be an attempt at humor, but Daphne shook her head frantically. "Oh Dr. Crane no! I couldn't bear it! I-."

Concerned he touched her shoulder. "Daphne, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm completely daft, getting so emotional over something that happened such a long time ago!"

"Not at all, but-."

"Oh, I know I haven't been living here that long, but sometimes I feel like I'm a part of the family."

"But Daphne, you are a part of the family."

Finally a smile surfaced, albeit a small one. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. But when I think about what he must have gone through, being sent to a foreign country at the age of nineteen, not knowing whether he would live or die… it's terrifying!"

"It does sound frightening, but he's fine, Daphne."

"But what if he hadn't made it? Or what if he'd been badly injured and lost an arm or a leg... or worse? I can't imagine what that must have been like! He must have been so scared! I-." When she began to cry harder she turned away from him. "I'm sorry."

Niles looked over at his father, who was sound asleep in his beloved chair, oblivious to the scene going on before him. The blaring from the television indicated that his father had been watching some sort of sporting event and the crowd was cheering. But Niles' only concern at that moment was for Daphne.

"Oh Daphne..." He drew her into a hug, surrounding himself with her warmth and the pleasing scent of her perfume. She held him close and he could feel her tears damping his suit. But, of course he didn't mind at all. After a few moments, she drew back and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I guess I'm just a bit emotional today."

"No need to be sorry at all, Daphne. I'm glad that Dad told you his stories about being in the war. I'm sure that the experience was something he'll never forget."

"I won't forget it either." She said.

When he looked at his father again, Niles was was suddenly reminded of all of those stories. And at that moment he saw Martin Crane in a different light; one that made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was inevitable, meeting Frasier at Café Nervosa for 10:30 coffees. But on that day, the eagerness of seeing his brother walk through the door was killing him. For what felt like the tenth time since he'd entered Café Nervosa, Niles glanced at his watch. It was 10:51. Why was Frasier so late, today of all days? He was just about to give up when he caught a glimpse of his brother through the window. He banged on it rapidly to get Frasier's attention.

"Niles, what's the meaning of this?" Frasier barked when he entered the café. "Have you gone completely mad? Do you know how many people saw you banging on the window, acting like a child? What's wrong with you?"

"I was just anxious to see my brother. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, since you've rarely been that excited before. What's gotten into you?"

"Actually, I-."

Frasier sat down but then stood up again, removing his coat. "Hold that thought, Niles. I'm just going to hang up my coat and then go up and order my drink."

But Niles stood and took Frasier's coat from his hand. "No need Frasier. I took the liberty of ordering your coffee and I'll hang your coat right here on this coat rack."

"Niles, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"Well, stop being helpful, all right? Now something's going on with you and I want to know what it is! This instant!"

Niles was painfully aware of the stares they were receiving and he avoided the glances of the patrons, vowing to lower his voice. "All right, if you must know…"

The barista came over with Frasier's latte. "Here you are, Dr. Crane."

Frasier held up the steaming cup in disgust. "What's this? I didn't order-."

"He did." the barista said. "Enjoy!"

"Wait, Niles, I can't drink this!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because I only drink lattes on Thursday, you know that! How long have we been coming here again?"

"Frasier-."

"For the last time, what has gotten into you? You're acting like a complete jackass, not to mention getting my drink order wrong. Why wouldn't you let me order my

own?"

"Because it will take too long!"

"Too long for what?"

"I have to tell you something."

Frasier sighed and sat back down, while Niles followed suit. "All right, what is it? And it had better be good! I had a very trying day!"

"That makes two of us, but this isn't about work. It's about Dad. Or Daphne rather."

"Well, which is it? Dad or Daphne?"

"Both, actually. You see I went over to your place today and Daphne answered the door."

"Good, that means that she's doing her job."

"I'll ignore that cruel comment and go on with what I was going to say."

"By all means. So what's so trying about Daphne answering the door? And what does that have to do with Dad?"

"Well, for starts, she was very upset."

"About?"

"Dad."

Frasier leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently he told her some stories about when he was in Korea and she got a bit emotional."

"Of course she did. All women do."

"But Frasier it was different than that. It was genuine sadness. I had no choice but to console her."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. Any opportunity you can find to touch Daphne-."

"I'll ignore that remark along with your other hurtful ones. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"All right, go ahead. So Daphne got emotional over Dad's war stories. Just give her a few months and after she's heard them a hundred times, they'll sound more like bedtime stories! What's the point of this?"

"Well, something she said really struck me."

"Oh for God's sake Niles, everything Daphne says or does strikes you!"

Niles swallowed hard. He couldn't argue with that logic. "Frasier are you going to listen to me or not?"

"Yes, Niles. I'm listening."

The sound of his brother's signature catch phrase made Niles roll his eyes. "I know we've heard those stories about Dad going to war hundreds of times over but have we ever really listened to them?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"He was only nineteen Frasier-and he went off to war. That could have been either one of us, had things been different. And what if Dad hadn't made it? You and I wouldn't even exist! Mom wouldn't have been our mom; Dad wouldn't have been our dad. We wouldn't be successful in our careers. And Daphne…" He swallowed hard, barely able to fathom what his life would have been like had Frasier not hired an angel to take care of his father.

"You're absolutely right, Niles. But why bring that up now? The Koran War was decades ago!"

"Yes, and that's precisely why I'm bringing it up. Veterans Day is coming soon and I think we should do something special for Dad. To show him that we appreciate what he did for our country and for us!"

"You mean like a party? But it's not his birthday."

"That's what will make it so special! Think about those stories, Frasier! I have them memorized in my head and I know that you do too! Go over all of those stories again and imagine yourself going through what Dad went through; watching his friends die, wondering if he would be next, being pressured to kill innocent people and-."

Frasier held up his hand. "Say no more Niles. You're absolutely right."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I-I am?"

"That's a wonderful idea. A party to thank Dad. We'll invite some of his friends; his fishing buddies. It's probably too soon to try and track down people he knew from Korea, but we can do that later. As long as he knows that we appreciate what he did."

"You really like the idea?"

"It's perfect, Niles. Let's start planning it right away!"


	3. Chapter 3

Niles and Frasier managed to track down several of their father's friends who were thrilled with the prospect of honoring their friend. A few of them even suggested gifts.

"It's not his birthday, so gifts aren't necessary." Niles reminded them.

But Jim was adamant. "Aw, come on, it's the least we can do for him. After all the sacrifice he made is worth more than just a birthday."

That's true. You're absolutely right." Niles agreed. When he shared the idea with Frasier, his brother was even more enthusiastic.

"It's perfect, Niles. We'll buy him gifts, make it a really special party!"

"I've already started on that, Frasier. I took the liberty of having a banner made. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course."

With pride, Niles carefully unrolled the large banner that contained an American Flag and the words "THANK YOU DAD/MARTIN FOR YOUR SERVICE" in large black lettering. "What do you think, Frasier?"

"Oh Niles, it's brilliant!" Frasier said.

"It really is, Dr. Crane!" Daphne chimed in. "It's beautiful! Your father will just love it! Oh, I'm so excited about the party! When will your father be coming home?"

"It won't be long now. The guests are due at six and-."

Daphne gasped and looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'd better get the coffee cake out of the oven! I want everything to be just perfect! Dr. Crane, would you mind helping me in the kitchen, please?"

Niles was overjoyed at the invitation. "Of course I will. Anything for you, Daphne."

She touched his arm as he followed her out of the living room. "You're sweet. Oh, I'm so nervous! What if he doesn't like the things I've baked?"

"Nonsense. I'm sure they will be wonderful."

"But you know how your father is about my cooking. I'm sure he'd rather eat anything but my meals."

"Nonsense. Niles said again. "You're being much too hard on yourself. Dad will love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Just relax. And Daphne?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help us plan this party. We couldn't have done this without you."

"It's a wonderful idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. And he'll be so proud of you and your brother."

Niles felt his cheeks warm. Rarely had those words been spoken by anyone. "Thank you, Daphne. I certainly hope so."

"Don't worry about a thing. This is a wonderful gesture and if he doesn't appreciate it then shame on him!"

"I'm sorry for sounding so nervous, but I just want everything to be perfect. Dad deserves it."

"I'm going to say to you what you just said to me, Dr. Crane. You're being much too hard on yourself. Your father will love what you and your brother have planned."

"I just feel bad."

"For goodness sake, why?"

"Because… I should have thought of this years ago instead of a few days before. When I think of all the Veterans' Days that have passed without so much as a thank you-."

Her fingers went to his mouth and he felt a shiver go down his body at the touch of her silky skin.

"Hush. It's a wonderful thing that you and your brother are doing for him. And when he sees all of this he will forget all about those other Veterans Days. This one will be the most special of all!"

Niles smiled to himself. He certainly hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening of November 11th was overcast and dreary, but Frasier's living room was filled with excitement. Any moment, Martin Crane would be coming home. The anticipation was overwhelming. Niles didn't know how much longer he could wait. He knew without asking that his brother felt the same way. And suddenly the moment was upon them.

The room fell silent as they heard the key turning in the lock. And the moment the door was opened, they discreetly came out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!"

Martin stood in the foyer, frozen in shock. "What's all this?"

"It's for you, Dad." Niles explained.

At once his friends began to gather around him and Eddie scampered into the room, barking wildly. They escorted Martin to his chair and helped him to get comfortable.

"What's going on?" Martin asked again.

Daphne was beaming and rushed toward him, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Veterans Day, old man!"

Martin looked at her in disbelief. "Veterans Day?"

"I bought you something that I hope you'll really like." She handed him a gift bag tied with a colorful bow.

"A present? Well, gee, thanks Daphne, but it's not my birthday! And Christmas isn't till next month!"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Of course I am!" He untied the bow and pulled open the bag, peering inside. "Whoa! Look at this! Wow, thanks Daphne! It's just what I wanted!" He pulled out a bright color block sweater in every color of the rainbow while Niles and Frasier looked on in disbelief.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it! How did you know?"

"It was hard not to know, what with you stopping every five minutes on our walks to admire it. Oh, I'm so glad that you like it!"

"It's great, Daphne. Thanks."

"Mine next!" Niles said. He handed Martin an envelope with his father's name carefully written on the front. However, it only took Martin seconds to open it, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Seahawks tickets!"

"On the fifty yard line, whatever that means." Niles said. "There are four of them so you can take… well, anyone but myself and Frasier!"

"Thanks, Niles."

"Here you are."Frsaier said handing his gioft to his frather.

Martin took the box eagerly and tore the paper off. "Gee, I wonder what this could be! I-Oh wow, Frasier, really?"

"Yes, really, Dad."

"This is unbelievable! An automatic dog food dispenser and water dish! "

"Yes, I can't believe I actually went out in public to buy it!"

"Thanks, Fras."

Frasier beamed with pride. "You're welcome, Dad."

One by one his guests handed him their presents and by the time he'd opened them all, the living room resembled Christmas morning, without the decorations and the tree. There were Seahawks and Sonics clothing and memorabilia everywhere, stacks of Ballantine cans and enough plaid shirts to last several weeks.

"This is great everyone, but I don't get it. What is all of this? I mean, I'm not sure what to say except thank you, Frasier."

"Don't thank me, thank Niles."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. And apparently neither was their father.

"This party was all Niles' idea."

"Oh, well thanks, Niles, but-."

Niles took front and center, ready to explain. "Dad, I…"

"What is it?"

The room fell silent waiting for him to continue. "Dad, Frasier and I have heard your stories about going off to war in Korea so many times that Frasier and I feel like we can recite them from memory."

"Well, if you don't like my stories-."

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, Dad. I'm saying that until I saw how upset that Daphne was over hearing your stories, I never really realized-well, Frasier and I that is-we never realized just how much you sacrificed and gave up while you were over there serving your country."

"Oh, well… it was nothing, really."

"That's not true, Dad. It was something. It was huge, risking your life, losing your friends. And I'm sorry that we never acknowledged it before. So that's why we decided to have this party. To say thank you, Dad. Thank you for not only being our father but thank you for everything you've done for us and for our country."

Martin blinked back tears and Niles could hear the telltale signs of sniffling.

"Damn it, Niles… Did you have to be so damned emotional about it?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just-."

Martin rose from his chair and engulfed Niles into a hug. "Thank you for this, Niles. This means so much to me, you have no idea. And I know I'm not good at saying it, but I love you."

Niles clung to his father taking in the scent of Old Spice. "I love you too, Dad. And I'm glad you came home safely from Korea."

"So am I, Niles. So am I."

"That goes for me too, Dad." Frasier said.

"I love you Frasier. Thank you for this."

"I love you, too."

"Come here, old man." Daphne said, embracing Martin tightly. She kissed his cheek again. "I love you too, even though I'm not really family."

"Of course you're family!" Martin said. "You've been part of this family since the day you first walked through that door!"

Daphne brushed away tears and hugged him again. "Thank you, so much. It's the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me!"

"This calls for pictures!" Frasier exclaimed. "I'll go and get the camera!"

Before anyone could protest, he ran out of the living room and returned a few moments later with the camera.

"Everyone smile!"

He took picture after picture of the guests, the presents and the food and then persuaded Roz to take one of himself with Niles and his father and then one that included Daphne.

"This is the best party ever." Daphne exclaimed. "Shall I take more pictures, Mr. Crane?"

Martin smiled and hugged his sons. "No, it's not necessary, Daphne. I'm going to remember this day for the rest of my life."

"Dad, will you do us a favor?" Niles asked.

"Anything Niles. Just name it."

"Tell us more of your stories?"

"Yes, please!" Frasier agreed.

The guests settled in their seats, ready to hear the remarkable stories of a hero named Martin Crane.

THE END


End file.
